


Upside Down and On The Ground

by mustangsgloves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustangsgloves/pseuds/mustangsgloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is too stubborn for his own good, but then again, so is Winry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upside Down and On The Ground

“Edward?” Winry’s curious voice breaks Ed’s silent concentration.

Grumbling, he opens one eye and looks down at the blond girl below him. “What.”

“Why are you in a tree? Hanging upside down...” Winry looks at him with bright curiosity in her blue eyes. Her face is level with his as he hangs down loosely from a thick, low, branch on the oldest tree on the Rockbell property. Ed glares at her and returns his focus to keeping himself from falling.

“None of your beeswax,” Ed retorts. He pauses for a second before screwing his eyes closed as he uses his abdominal muscles to bring his body up towards where his knees remain hooked around the branch. With short breath, he manages, “what are you doing here anyways?”

“None of your beeswax.” Winry replies, annoyance clear in her voice.

Groaning as he eases his body back down, Ed opens his eyes only to find that Winry is still looking at him. Huffing impatiently, he asks, “why are you still here?”

“Idiot.” She grumbles. “Granny made stew, do you want any?”

Ed does another crunch. “Sure, yeah. I’ll be in soon.”

“Ed, she wants you in now.”

“Soon, Winry,” he wheezes as his fingertips brush the branch right above where he hangs. Going past his knees to touch that branch was considerably harder than he thought it would be.

“The stew is going to get cold,” Winry warns.

Ed rolls his eyes and continues his crunches.

“Get down, Edward.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Ed responds.

Winry throws up her hands and exclaims, “why are you so difficult?”

“Why are you so –” Ed pauses, internally cursing himself for not having a good comeback.

“What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” Ed can hear the smirk in her voice. “I hope it does, maybe then you could learn to be like one and drink your milk. I bet you wouldn’t be so short if you did.”

“Who’re you calling short?!” Ed exclaimed, twisting his body to glare at the girl.

Winry grins.

“You.” She crosses her arms in clear challenge.

“I – you – I’m not short!” Ed sputters, forcing his muscles to work with renewed vigor.

There’s quiet for a few moments before Winry says, “Edward.”

“What?” He exclaims.

“You have to get down.”

“No.”

“Now, Ed. Your stew will be either cold or gone. Granny threatened to feed it to Den if you didn’t come in right away. I wouldn’t doubt her.”

Another crunch. “No.”

Ed hears Winry sigh. “You leave me no choice…”

Ed steels himself, ready for her to yank him down by his shirt collar. But what she does instead shocks him beyond belief.

As soon as his face is hanging upside down again, she puts her hands on his cheeks, prompting his eyes to fly open. He tries to take in the world as best as he can with all of the blood rushing to his head, but all he can make out are her surprisingly blue eyes and the red blush painting her sun-kissed cheeks.

Moments later, Winry plants her lips on his with a light pressure for a few seconds before abruptly stepping back, taking her soft hands from Ed’s heated cheeks and her warm lips off of his.

Ed’s concentration completely shatters.

“Augh!” With a strangled yelp, he falls to the earth, landing roughly on his back. Lying on the ground, he groans, blinking his eyes to try to stop the world from spinning.

“What the hell was that for, Winry?” Ed cries, pointedly ignoring the warmth he feels on his face.

“Time to come in, Alchemy Nerd.” The blush on her face spreads from across her cheeks and nose to include the tips of her ears.

Ed grunts.

“You’re down, aren’t you? Get inside.”

“Damn, fine, alright, I’ll go inside.” Ed amends, pushing himself up from the ground.

“You’d better. Otherwise I’ll kiss you again.” Winry smirks. It doesn’t look all that self-satisfied when Ed takes into account the embarrassment written all over her face.

“You wouldn’t,” Ed says, rubbing the back of his neck. With a jolt of alarm, he realizes the way he said it almost sounded flirty.

“Try me.”

Okay, that was definitely flirty.

Ed gulps. One part of him wants to get right back up in that tree and prove to her that she’s far too nervous to dare kiss him again, and the other is far too embarrassed to even form words.

He settles on a happy medium and grunts at her, straightening up and dusting off his black pants and tattered red tank top.

“The stew should still be hot if you get a move on it. And make sure you don’t break my precious automail!” Winry chirps.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Ed replies, passing off her words with an indifferent wave of his hand.

He really hopes that she doesn’t notice the small smile on his face as he walks back towards the house.

But she does.

**Author's Note:**

> I want the k – Gio originally randomly generated 14 for me, and I didn’t want to do a hips kiss, so she then gave me 16, Upside-Down Kiss – Spiderman style - enjoy


End file.
